A Day in Their Body
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Kinkyronpa prompt. Kaede and Kokichi wake up with their minds switched. Kokichi finds it to be a mild annoyance. Kaede doesn't take it as well. How are they supposed to switch back? T for sexual language and innuendos.


**_I don't own Dangan Ronpa, sadly._**

 ** _I'm glad this Kinkyronpa post came up. I've never done a bodyswap fic, far as I know anyway. Hope you alligators enjoy!_**

* * *

Kaede groaned as she slowly awoke. Something was odd about her body; she felt lighter, somehow. She knew that being lightheaded upon waking was an indication of sickness, as was feeling heavy. However, she felt fine aside from the fact that her entire body just felt… smaller than before. Sighing, the pianist sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. How bizarre. Her breasts didn't hurt like they usually did when she awoke. Often, Kaede found herself rubbing the fleshy mounds in order to alleviate any soreness from the night before. This morning, though, there was no soreness at all. In fact… it felt like she didn't have breasts at all…

With a glance down, Kaede found the most _horrifying_ sight. Her body, the body she had somehow gotten both Miu and Maki to call pretty, the body she had grown into for sixteen years had been replaced by some… child! Flat chest, small hands, skinny legs… None of this belonged to her! Breath coming swiftly, Kaede leaped out of bed…

…and proceeded to fall flat on her face.

"Guh," she groaned. "Talk about déjà vu…"

Even her voice had changed. She sounded lower than her usual metso, with a husky tone now added to her usually clear vocals. What had happened to her? Standing, the panicked pianist stared around the room for any indication of what could have happened. Nothing seemed amiss at first glance, but her closet was open. She never went to sleep with her closet open; she still had an inherent fear that something was hiding there.

As she moved to close the door, Kaede stopped. In all of their closets, each student had uniforms identical to the ones they had arrived in. In this closet… checkered neckties and white suits. Kaede's face suddenly felt very cold as all of her blood dribbled out of her. This could not be happening. This could NOT be happening!

Just then, a shrill scream rang through the air. It sounded like it had come from her room. Spinning for the door, Kaede took off running, only to nearly trip over her own feet. She was not at all used to this new distribution of her weight. Moving carefully, Kaede hurried as quickly as she could to the door and out into the main area of the dormitory. All of her other friends were rushing to her bedroom, which… was all the way across. Of course.

Following after her friends, Kaede sped to a stop in the entrance of her room. There, she found… herself having a panic attack.

"What is this?" her body shrieked. "Why am I like this?"

"The fuck is your problem, Kaeidiot?" Miu demanded irritably. "I was enjoying my fuckin' beauty rest!"

Kaede's body snapped up and retorted, "Shut your mouth, you hideous cow! I'm dealing with an identity crisis right now!"

Miu's expression immediately crumbled and she crept behind Maki slightly, whimpering, "H-hideous… c-cow…?"

The words made Kaede herself see red. No one… NO ONE spoke to Miu that way! Storming forward, despite her suddenly small stature, Kaede lifted her hand and smacked her imposter as hard as she could. Everyone gasped in shock as Kaede grabbed her double by their shirt and snarled, "If you EVER speak to my girlfriend that way again, I will NOT hesitate to beat your head in with my piano lid! Do I make myself clear?"

The other person nodded and the pair separated. After a moment, they asked, "How did you get my body?"

'Kaede' sniffed in contempt. "You think I _took_ this body? If I had to choose one of the girls to be, it'd be the one that's as flat-chested as my regular self." 'She' grabbed 'her' breasts and grunted, "How do you even get around with these things hanging the way they do?"

'Kokichi' narrowed 'his' eyes up at the blonde and huffed, "I get around just fine with my regular weight distribution. I'm surprised you haven't broken your neck with how far up you have to look in order to see anyone's eyes."

The group all stared at the pair in complete bemusement. Kaito leaned closer to Shuuichi and whispered, "So, uh… what's going on?"

"As far as I can tell, something really upset Kokichi and Kaede," Shuuichi muttered. "But I can't for the life of me tell what."

"Atua knows!" Angie chirped. "After all, they said it themselves. Kokichi and Kaede have switched bodies!"

There was silence for several long seconds before Miu and Kaito both screamed, "WHAT?"

"Ugh, that explains why I've got these balloons attached to my once-proud chest," 'Kaede' sighed.

"Once proud?" 'Kokichi' laughed. "Of what? Your lack of hair?"

"Yup, that seems to be the case," Kaito muttered.

Himiko pulled her hat down slightly. "Man, this is such a pain. Will you two switch back already?"

"How do we know this isn't YOUR fault?" 'Kaede' demanded. "You're the one always parading about magic. Why don't YOU switch us back?"

The redhead hid her face slightly. "I can't do switching spells yet."

"This is so messed up," 'Kokichi' moaned, putting 'his' face in 'his' hands. "How did this even happen?"

"Atua must have done it!" Angie laughed cheerfully. "He saw how upset the pair of you have been with one another since arriving and did this to make you feel better!"

"Atua can suck it!" Both Kokichi and Kaede snapped. "This just made us feel worse!"

Kaito moved forward, wanting to placate the two volatile body swappers. "Come on, you two, relax. This can't go on for that long. Why not just, uh, try living the day as regularly as you can until your minds are switched back?"

"How do you expect me to live with this body?" 'Kaede' sniffed. "I have to wear a skirt and this body's natural urge is to smile."

"You're one to talk, you effeminate menace," 'Kokichi' muttered. "At least when I smile, I'm being genuine." 'Kaede' shot 'him' a death glare.

"But how do we even tell them apart?" Tenko inquired nervously. "It will feel odd interacting with Kaede's body knowing a filthy degenerate is inhabiting it instead of her."

"That's simple!" Kaito laughed.

Kaede and Kokichi both resisted the urge to facepalm. Oh no…

"We just call Kaede's body 'Kaekichi' and Kokichi's body 'Kokaede'. Easy!"

Maki just sighed. "Whatever. Since we're all awake, we might as well get ready for the day."

Kokaede took a deep breath and turned to Miu. "Hey, Miu, do you mind helping me get dressed?"

"Excuse me?" the inventor snorted.

"You don't have to look at me when I'm…" Kokaede couldn't bring themself to say the word 'naked' while in Kokichi's body, so they tried, "…indecent. I just need help putting the suit on. I usually just wore regular clothes whenever I did piano recitals…"

Miu tapped her chin. "Well, I AM a genius, so of course you'd need my help. So long as I don't gotta look at the helium shitstain while he's naked, I'll help."

Kaekichi rolled their eyes and turned to the closet. "I suppose I got the lucky end of this after all. Just a simple sweater and a skirt? No problem."

Maki and Kirumi shared a glance and the maid nodded. "I will assist," she whispered. Maki nodded and exited the room.

Breakfast that morning was an interesting affair. Kirumi informed Kokaede that Kaekichi had needed help maneuvering a bra while Miu complained about how weird it was seeing Kaede's expressions of gratitude and cheerfulness on Kokichi's face. Gonta was unsure of how to look at either of his friends and Tenko remained a fair distance away from both of them so as not to accidentally flip them. Everyone else tried to act naturally.

"This is the oddest circumstance," Korekiyo murmured. "Having an authentic mind switch, how exciting. There are several different cultures that have myths of this fabled occurrence, usually because of an angered god, or because of the behavior of the two persons to one another."

"It must have been Kaede's fault," Kaekichi said in a slight whine. "She's been against me ever since we got here."

Kokaede stared at them for a moment before going back to their food with a shrug. This caught the group off guard, as Kaede very rarely allowed insults to pass without good reason. Kaito moved closer to Kokaede and asked, "What's up, Kokaede? Aren't ya gonna tear Kaekichi a new Milky Way?"

"Not interested," Kokaede huffed. "Let'em do what they want. I just want this day to be over."

"Aw, Kokidiot is upset that she's an annoying, untrustworthy pipsqueak!" Miu chortled. "At least when she was her usual self, she was useful!"

Kokaede lifted their head to give Miu the slightest glare and the inventor hushed, folding her arms and pressing her breasts up. Kokaede's eyes fell to the mounds with interest. Suddenly, all of the blood rushed from their face as they realized something at the same time that something else woke up.

All heads turned as Kokaede gave a strangled yelp and leaped out of their chair. Without wasting a second, they were at the dining room door and into the hallway before anyone could question them. "What the hell?" Kaito demanded, giving chase with the others on his heels.

Thanks to their small form, Kokaede darted through the halls of the school much faster than most of the others and was in the dormitories before even Himiko or Ryoma could catch up. Locking their door, Kaede's mind cried out in absolute frustration at the circumstances it had found itself in. She could deal with being tiny, even if it made her uncomfortable not to be of average height. She could deal with all the snips from Kaekichi and Miu. But this? How could she possibly deal with THIS?

Furious knocking at her door caused Kokaede to glance up. "Kaede!" Kaito shouted. "What's wrong? What happened?"

In his worry, Kaito had forgotten to call her by her temporary name. Him calling out her real name made Kaede's mind further rebel against the body it had found itself in. Unfortunately, there was no room to be upset when she was worrying all of her friends this way. Taking a deep breath, Kokaede called, "I need Kirumi's help!"

"For what?" Miu demanded.

"ONLY Kirumi, please?"

The group sighed as the maid strode forward. "We will be with you all once the problem is sorted out," Kirumi stated calmly. "Please go about yourselves while I help Kokaede?"

Everyone nodded and drifted back toward the dining hall. Kaekichi grinned and reclined back in their chair. "Well, that was interesting," they snickered. "I wonder what got'em so worked up."

Shuuichi shrugged. "Beats me," he murmured, picking at his breakfast. "Was probably something big, though."

Kaekichi looked to the detective and surveyed him. Shuuichi had removed his hat for the day, as Kaede had been insisting he become more confident and not cover his eyes so much. At this angle, Kaekichi could make out his eyes much better than usual. Had they always been so… blue? And why was the dining hall so hot suddenly.

"Kaekichi, you okay?" Rantarou called in concern. "You're kinda red."

"H-huh?" Kaekichi felt their face and realized how hot they were. Not only that, but there was an uncomfortable sensation between their legs, like everything was tingling at once. Oh. So that's why Kaede's mind freaked out. "Y-yeah, I'm… I'm fine."

Shuuichi looked to the visage of his best friend in confusion and his mind slowly connected the dots. "Oh," he whispered. "So, that's why Kaede was upset."

"What d'ya mean?" Kaito and Miu demanded. "Why was she upset?"

"She realized she was a boy," the detective stammered. "Just like Kokichi just realized he's a girl. My best guess is that Kaede was not okay with her new parts reacting to Miu's body."

There was silence for a long moment. Finally, Maki asked, in a carefully calm voice, "Kokichi's body is currently having sex with my girlfriend?"

"U-uh…" Shuuichi gulped at the death glare he was receiving.

Miu piped in just then, her mind catching up. "And you wanna sex up my girlfriend's soft, busty, gorgeous body?"

"Th-that's not-!"

Shuuichi was saved from being pummeled by two angry women by the dining hall doors opening and both Kokaede and Kirumi striding in. It was evident that Kokaede had been crying, but neither made any mention of it as they sat down to finish their breakfast. Kaito pulled Kokaede closer and ruffled the top of their head affectionately. "Feelin' better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kokaede responded, wriggling free of his grip. "Feeling much better."

"Was the sex good in that scrimpy body?" Miu cut in.

Kirumi cocked her head. "We did not have sex. Kokaede simply had their cry and I held them. It appears that this body's reactions to Miu's blatant sensuality caught Kaede's mind off guard."

"Don't worry," Tenko laughed. "Same thing kinda happened to Kokichi's mind a little bit ago."

"Why is it so sticky and wet?" Kaekichi grumbled, laying their head on the table.

Kokaede shrugged and the group finished up breakfast with minimal incident, apart from Miu and Kaito both purposefully trying to get a reaction out of the minds of their significant others. As soon as they finished eating, Kokaede practically sprinted to her Talent Lab. She needed something, anything, to take her mind off of this predicament.

Sighing happily, the pianist took a deep breath and happily took in the feeling of being near her beloved instrument. Kokaede moved closer to the podium holding the grand piano and settled on the bench. With the morning start they'd had, Kokaede just wanted to lose herself in the feeling of the keys beneath her fingers.

Choosing a random song from their mental inventory, the musician in a supreme leader's body began to play. For the first few notes, Kaede's mind was able to get lost in the music and flow away from the body it did not like being connected to. Unfortunately, this did not last long when a problem presented itself. Because of Kokichi's stature, he would have been taught to move around on the bench more than Kaede, who's arms and torso were longer. Because she wasn't taught to move as much, she couldn't reach a portion of the keys.

She couldn't play.

A strange sourness built in the back of Kokaede's throat as they realized what this meant. Staring down at the smaller hands and thinner arms, Kaede felt her stomach twist in utter disgust. This was not her body, this body could never be hers. She was never meant for this. Even her usual optimism couldn't help her in this situation. She had been thrown into pretty intense situations before, but a body switch? Even she couldn't quite cope with that. And now, the one thing she adored more than life itself had been made difficult because of this pathetic body.

Taking deep breaths, Kokaede turned to the CDs lining the wall. Even if she couldn't play, she could at least listen to the tunes. That was probably the only saving grace of this situation. Placing a disk into the player, Kokaede sank to the floor against the wall and buried her head in her arms. Though Kokichi's ears weren't as developed as her own, the soothing melodies lulled her into a more peaceful state of mind.

Meanwhile, Kokichi tried to orient himself in Kaede's body. Walking was still difficult with the unusual distribution of weight, but he was getting the hang of it. He'd only tripped twice within the last fifteen minutes. Shuuichi had taken to following in order to make sure the falling didn't hurt Kaede's body.

"I don't get why I had to be punished like this," Kaekichi was saying as they walked. "It's not like I deserve it when Kaede snaps at me, ya know?"

"You do purposefully antagonize her more than almost everyone else," Shuuichi pointed out.

"Still," the blonde shrugged. "The least that could have been done was that we switch with someone compatible with us. I bet Kaede would have a field day if she switched bodies with Miu."

"The only people compatible with you are Angie, Ryoma, and Himiko, though," Shuuichi pointed out. "While Kaede could theoretically be put into anyone. And it wouldn't teach either of you whatever lesson you're supposed to be learning from this. It would just be unfairly throwing everyone's minds into other bodies."

Kaekichi huffed and crossed their arms. Or, tried to. How did Kaede cross her arms with such large bags in the way? No wonder girls always crossed their arms under their breasts; it would be uncomfortable otherwise. Sighing, Kaekichi sat at a bench in the courtyard. "Honestly, this is just stupid," they muttered. "It's not like Kaede and I are just going to miraculously become friends. I know she would love for that to happen, but there's no incentive in it for me."

Shuuichi tapped his chin. "Well, I mean, you love joking around a lot, right? And you yourself said that half your lies are told with good intentions, right?"

"Right…" Kaekichi eyed the detective curiously.

"Well, friends joke around with one another all the time, too," Shuuichi pointed out. "I mean, you might have to change your material so it isn't always life-threatening or demonizing, but you could just trade jokes with her, ya know? Show her your playful side without making her feel directly attacked."

Kaekichi tapped their chin. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But Kaede doesn't really joke around that much. She'd never like my jokes."

"What if you taught her how to joke around?" Honestly, did this guy have an answer for everything? Kokichi shouldn't have expected otherwise. "You can teach her to loosen up and have a more fluid approach to fun. I'm positive Miu and Kirumi would appreciate the flexibility."

Kaekichi glared at him. "Ew."

"See?" Shuuichi laughed. "You're already rubbing off on me. Think of how much you could help Kaede."

"You know what?" Kaekichi stated. "That's honestly not a bad idea. I really AM rubbing off on you!"

"Har har," Shuuichi snickered, pushing a lavender-clad shoulder playfully. "Come on, we'll go find her and offer this solution."

"I'll take the eastern side of the school and you go west," Kaekichi agreed.

With a nod, the pair set out in search of Kokaede. On the way, Shuuichi notified Kaito and a few of the others about what they were doing. Soon enough, the entire class was searching high and low for the pianist.

Kokaede slowly opened their eyes as the disk came to an end. The player didn't automatically replay disks, probably to avoid it accidentally being left on. Untangling their limbs from one another, they stood and stretched. The muscles weren't very stiff, which was a relief. The last thing Kaede needed was to hear Kokichi complain about sore or stiff muscles once he had his body back.

"I suppose I should go see how everyone is doing," the depressed musician muttered. "It's probably close to lunchtime by now."

As they were exiting the lab, Kokaede ran into someone, throwing them both off balance. Neither were quite used to catching each other's body yet, so Kokaede ended up falling as Kaekichi tumbled over them. Well, so much for not complaining about sore muscles.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kokaede demanded as Kaekichi lifted up and readjusted their breasts.

"I've been looking for you!" Kaekichi chirped. "Your buddy Shuuichi had a fantastic idea!"

"Huh?" They stood and Kaekichi began leading Kokaede back toward the courtyard as they explained the situation.

"He thinks that we don't have to be immediate friends," the little liar in a pianist's body relayed. "We can kinda do that whole acquaintance thing, you know? Like strangers, but better!"

Kokaede stared at her image in confusion. "Why would you agree to that?" she asked slowly.

"Because he gave me initiative." Kaekichi folded their arms behind their head. "And I LOVE a challenge!"

Kaede thought it over for a while. It would make sense. Considering their repressed vitriol, the only answer would be to become acquaintances. Besides, if she had a small breakdown about being unable to reach the piano on only the first day of being in Kokichi's body, then who's to say she wouldn't become depressed like Ryoma if she stayed like this?

"Alright," Kaede said at last. "It's worth a try. And who knows? Maybe we might become friends after all! Let's give it a try!"

A blinding flash surrounded them just as they entered the courtyard. Both stared around in confusion. The light felt somewhat familiar, but neither could place where they'd felt it before. The light only continued to grow brighter the longer they remained submerged in it.

Suddenly, Kokichi found himself… floating? What the hell was this? Had he… Was he dead? A glow off to the side drew his attention and he spotted Kaede also floating in the air.

"What is this?" she gasped, looking all around as their bodies both fell to the ground.

"Not a clue," Kokichi muttered as he joined her in trying to find the source of what was happening.

Kaede rubbed her temples. "If we don't fix this soon, the others are going to think we-."

A shout off to the side cut her off and they turned in all directions to see their friends rushing forward. Kaito and Shuuichi hurried to Kokichi's body as Miu lifted Kaede's body into her arms desperately. The two spirits looked on as their friends tried to revive them. Kirumi attempted to revive Kaede by breathing air into her lungs while Kaito and Shuuichi tried CPR.

Korekiyo's eyes narrowed in confusion. "This is certainly strange…" he muttered. "Perhaps their minds couldn't last in each other's bodies and they perished because of it?"

"Then this couldn't have been Atua's work!" Angie gasped. "He would never do something so foolish if it had this outcome."

The two spirits shared a glance. "Well, this is depressing," Kokichi huffed. "If we don't do something soon…"

"They're going to think we're dead and that someone killed us," Kaede groaned. "But what can we do?"

Kokichi shrugged as they watched their significant others slowly come to the realization that they weren't waking up. As Miu buried her face in Kirumi's chest and Kaito stared at Kokichi's body in horror, Kaede finally turned to her fellow spirit. "Can we just stop this?"

"Hm?" Kokichi looked to her in puzzlement.

"Look, there's no way we'll ever be friends," the pianist explained. "We're just too at odds for it. However, I still think that we can cooperate on a basic level when both of us put our minds to it."

"What are you trying to say?"

Kaede took a deep breath. "The force that did this to us wants us to come to terms with each others' differences. Therefore, I propose a compromise. We stop arguing quite as much when we're back in our bodies. Deal?"

Koichi grinned. "Alright, yeah, sure. It'll be slightly boring, but better than being awkward in your body."

Kaede held out her hand and Kokichi took it without hesitation. A glow surrounded their clasped hands, growing to engulf their arms and soon, their entire essences. Down below, Miu sobbed helplessly into Kirumi's bust as Maki avoided looking at Kaede's body. Shuuichi grit his teeth against sobbing out for his boyfriend while Kaito could only stare at Kokichi's form in disbelief. Everyone else stood around, giving the group time to grieve.

As they did, Tenko was the first to notice a sigh flow from Kaede's lips. At the same time, Angie spotted Kokichi's eyes moving under their lids. "What's happening?" the Aikido master whimpered as Kaede's chest slowly rose and fell.

"Has Atua returned their souls to us?" Angie gasped in excitement.

Both Kaede and Kokichi shot into sitting positions, gasping for air. Patting themselves down, the pair affirmed that they had been returned to the correct bodies. "I'm me again!" Kaede cheered, pumping her fists into the air. "I can reach the piano!"

"I'm flat again!" Kokichi whooped, reaching over and pulling Shuuichi against him as an example. "No big melons for me!"

Kaito scooped the little liar into a hug as Miu threw herself at Kaede. "Don't you ever do that again, you moron!" Kaito shrieked. "You had us real worried about you! We thought you were dead!"

"I didn't care THAT much!" Miu huffed, snuggling her face into Kaede's breasts and breathing in her scent. "I was just cryin' cause I knew Maki and Kirumi never would. Otherwise, you wouldn't have seen me shed a tear!"

Kaede's arms wrapped around the genius inventor and she hugged Miu as tightly as she could. "I missed being able to touch you too, Miu," she chuckled softly, beaming at Kirumi and Maki.

"At least you're not that annoying idiot anymore," Maki sighed.

Kaede shared a quick glance with Kokichi and he gave her his usual grin and a nod. Kaede smiled at him and returned her attention to Miu as Kaito ruffled Kokichi's hair affectionately and Shuuichi hugged Kokichi as well. Tenko, Gonta, and Himiko rejoiced in their friends not being dead while Korekiyo and Rantarou smiled at this turn of events. Ryoma gave one of his rare smiles at the happiness of his friends while Angie went about thanking Atua for returning their friends.

The next morning, a scream lit the dormitory. All of the students shot up in bed and hurried to Kaede's room. "It didn't happen again, did it?" Kaito demanded, rushing through the door. Before he could get very far, Kirumi stopped him. Behind her, Miu was emphatically palming Kaede's breasts, rubbing her hips against the shorter blonde's backside.

"I swear they must have grown!" she purred. "Won't you let me play with'em some more?"

"No!" Kaede snapped. "Let me go. Everyone needs to get to breakfast!"

"I can have my breakfast in here," Miu husked, clutching Kaede closer.

Kokichi snickered at the interaction, but everyone was caught offguard when Kaede responded, "If you don't let go of me, I will punish you so hard, your ass will feel like Kokichi's after he's had Shuuichi and Kaito back-to-back."

All jaws dropped at the response, save Kirumi, who took the opportunity to pull Miu's shell-shocked form from Kaede. A loud laugh filled the air and Kokichi called, "Alright, you're totally on now, Kaede!"

"I'd love to see you beat that one, shortstack!" the musician retorted playfully.

"You mean how you beat Miu and Kirumi last night?" the tiny liar snorted.

The group stared in bemusement as the pair continued throwing shots at each other all the way to the dining hall.

* * *

 ** _I am never opposed to an oumatsu friendship. Kokichi loving pranks and jokes, and Kaede's optimistic disposition could work wonders if properly combined. Anyway, hope you liked it, alligators!_**

 ** _Remember, sneak peeks and update info can be found on my tumblr, gothalbinoangel-fanfiction! I just opened commissions!_**


End file.
